And Somewhere We Lost It
by Ravensbleeding
Summary: They loved each other. Then Sasuke met Sai and Naruto turned to Neji. But somewhere along the way, in between the glances and the sneaking around, they realized that they were incomplete without the other.
1. We Lost It

So I was...I'm not sure what I was doing, but I was hit with a sudden inspiration to write this, and so I did! I personally like it a whole whole bunch, and I hope you do too. So before I start rambling, let's get on with the reading!

I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, or Sai, or Neji. I don't own much of anything, really, except the Dr. Pepper in the fridge....how terribly sad...

* * *

"_Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."_

Soft kisses are planted along his neck, his fingers tangled in short black hair. His legs are wrapped a slender frame as they make out against a wall. His lover bites down, claiming him, and he can only tilt his head back and moan because it feels so good.

"_I won't."_

A finger wiggles its way inside him and he throws his head back, clunking it against the wall, his gasp drowned out by a set of lips covering his own. Another finger is inserted, wiggling and twisting inside of him, just like the tongue in his mouth.

"_Make good choices!"_

The fingers leave him and he leans against the wall panting, his eyes shut tight. He's waiting for the pleasure-pain of being filled fully but it never comes. And slowly he opens his eyes to see his lover's midnight orbs sneering down at him, a smirk present on the normally stoic face. He shudders at the look in his lover's eye.

"_I will, I will."_

"How bad do you want it?" his lover purrs, leaning down and licking at his neck. He bites down, drawing blood, and then pulls way. His lover's smirk grows at the look of desire on his face.

"Ah…ha…I need it badly…"

"_You be nice to that boy you're seeing." _

"How badly?" is the purr he receives. "Tell me, love, I want to hear you. How badly do you want it?" His lover once again attacks his neck with fevered interest, adding more hickeys to his already big collection.

"_I am."_

"I want it so bad," he chokes out in a needy whisper. Black eyes stare down at him half-lidded, taunting him, teasing him.

"Then beg."

"_What's his name?"_

"No, I…you know I…I – wait!" His lover has set him down and pulled away suddenly, the warmth leaving with him. He grabs his pants and starts to put them on. "No, come on! Please! Don't go! Why are you leaving? Don't leave me like this!" His lover is ignoring him, his pants already done up. "Sai!"

"_Naruto."_

"He'll be home in a few minutes," is Sai's only response. His eyes dart to the clock. Had they really messed around for that long? Sai fixes his shirt. "And even though you'd gladly have sex as he walks through the door, I'm not like that." He grabs his grey book bag, stuffing his jacket inside. He stops at the bedroom door and looks back at his naked, confused lover.

"_He's just like you, you know."_

"I'll see you later, Sasuke. Good-bye."

"_Yeah? How's that?"_

"Bye, Sai." He grabs his jeans from the floor and slides them on, listening for the sound of the front door shutting. He watches Sai bump into Naruto who has just gotten home, watches as Sai says something and Naruto just blushes and laughs. And then Sai is walking down the street back to his crappy apartment complex and Sasuke can hear the front door open. He heads down the stairs, grunting in greeting. Blue eyes lock with black and their lies are so obvious.

"Have fun with Neji?"

"_He's a cheater too."_

* * *

So I hope I didn't make any grammar or spelling mistakes. If I did, let me know, pretty please. And I realized that I'd made a mistake earlier on, and hopefully now it's fixed. For those of you that are rereading and are curious as to why it seems different, it is. And for those of you who are reading this for the first time, it doesn't matter.

So I hope that you figured out that the italics were little snippets of memories. They were all Sasuke's memories, just to let you know. All of the italic sentences were him and his mom talking, except for the last three. That was him and Sai. I guess it doesn't really matter so much who was speaking, so long as you know that the sentences weren't current conversations. (I'm sure you could tell though.) I hope I'm not just confusing people...

Oh well.

Anyways, leave a review, pretty please. I could use a few of those to make my day extra super happy!

Have a nice day, night, morning, whatever it is you want to be good!


	2. But Along the Way

So I figured that since I'd already had this written when I posted the first chapter that I wouldn't make people wait too long to read it. I don't think it's as great as the first chapter, one because it's the second chapter and second chapters never seem to live up to the expectations of the first, and two because I don't think this is where you readers expected it to go.

Well, I don't own Naruto, or Neji, or anything. (Don't we all know this already?)

Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

"_You know he's cheating, right?"_

Naruto stares at his secret boyfriend across the table. Neji's lips are moving and he sounds angry at whoever is on the phone but Naruto doesn't mind. He doesn't care that they're out on a date, that they're in public and Neji is wasting his time – their time – yelling at some stupid employee. He doesn't care. Neji is beautiful even when he's angry. Especially when he's angry.

"_Yeah, I know."_

Neji hangs up abruptly, cutting whoever off. And then he takes a deep breath and smiles. "Sorry sweetheart," he says politely, taking Naruto's hands in his. He doesn't sound anything but lovesick at the moment yet Naruto knows he's inwardly fuming.

"It's fine."

"_Why are you still with him then?"_

Neji lets go of his hands to pat the seat next to him and Naruto scoots over. He's pulled closer to the Hyuuga prodigy's body and Neji buries his face in the crook of his neck. He nibbles lightly, knowing that he's in public and can't really make this serious, but this is his apology for wasting time.

He leaves one small hickey.

"_The sex is amazing."_

They're walking to the car, Neji's hand in his and it's at times like these that he thinks about Sasuke. He thinks back on times when he and Sasuke would do things like this – go out to lunch, flirt in front of the waitress and then leave with everyone eyeing them. He remembers Sasuke's smile, the glint in his eye.

He wonders when it all ended.

"_I just…can't believe you'd put up with that."_

"You alright?" Neji's worried voice cuts through him like a knife. He looks up, startled, and tries to wipe away the forming tears. He stares at Neji's worried face and opens his mouth to say something but the brunette presses a finger to his lips. He's enveloped by loving warmth as Neji hugs him. He doesn't even have to tell Neji what's wrong; the man already knows. "It'll be okay."

"_Don't worry about it."_

The car ride home is too long and too quiet for Naruto's taste. He feels like he's drowning in guilt, choking for air that he's never going to get. He feels numb from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes, but his heart aches something terrible. He hates himself for doing this, for doubting, because he knows that he's not the only one that's getting hurt.

"_But I'm your friend!"_

They pull up to the house and he bursts into tears, burying his face in his hands. Sasuke's not home he knows – the car's gone - and for some reason that makes him feel all the worse. He knows that Sasuke's cheating on him, that he has every right to be cheating as well, but the memories and the fact that _he's still with Sasuke _smother him with guilt. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

Neji just holds him close and whispers soothing words in his ear.

"_Then as my friend, accept it."_

Neji leads him inside and sits him on the couch, planting a soft kiss on his forehead before he goes to make some hot chocolate. It isn't that he doesn't want to help – he does – but the last thing Naruto needs is to see his face. Neji's not stupid. He knows that Naruto is a much more moral person that Sasuke could ever hope to be, and he knows that some days guilt just hits the blonde hard. He just regrets that there's nothing he can do about it.

"_But…"_

Naruto's arms snake around Neji's waist and he presses his face into Neji's back. He's mumbling something inaudible, probably an apology, but Neji knows that he's really looking for a distraction. And he'll give his little blonde lover exactly what he wants. He spins around and slams the boy into the closest wall, his lips attaching themselves to a tan neck.

"_Please, Sakura."_

Hands are roaming over firm abs, teeth sinking into warm flesh. The blonde gasps, all thoughts of Sasuke vanishing from his mind, and tilts his head back to grant Neji more access. A tongue wipes at the blood teeth have spilled. Fingers are fumbling with the buttons on his shirt – Naruto needs this _now_ – and he steps back to finish the job himself. Naruto's own shirt goes flying overhead and lands in front of the door in an ungraceful orange heap.

"_I don't see how you can just take it, Naruto!"_

Then they're back together, Neji's lips on his, tongues tangling and dancing. Naruto's hands are wound in Neji's hair, tugging slightly every now and then. Neji's hands are undoing his jeans, reaching down into his boxers to grab hold of his erection. The blonde hisses at the cool touch, accidently jerking Neji's hair a bit too hard. The brunette doesn't even seem to notice.

And then the front door is open and Sasuke is standing there clutching the doorknob and Sai is draped over him trying to mark him. Naruto's blue eyes shut tightly, his body freezing up. He doesn't want to look. And Sasuke's just standing dumbstruck for what seems like hours and even Sai, who is nibbling on his neck oblivious, can't pull him away. Neji glares at the two, holding Naruto tightly against him. It's then that Sai looks up. A wicked grin spreads across his face as he rests his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"How interesting."

"_Because I'm just like him..."_

* * *

So I hope that you weren't too disappointed with this chapter, if you were disappointed at all (Hopefully you weren't). I personally thought it fit well with the first chapter, but…it's whatever you think. So I'm thinking that you can tell that in this chapter it was Naruto and Sakura having a flashback memory conversation…thing…and I'm figuring that there will only be one more chapter, but I'm still indecisive.

I hope you enjoyed it and I'd really appreciate it if you left a review telling me if you didn't like it, if it wasn't what you expected, if you liked it, whatever. Just tell me what you think! It would make my day better if you left a review.

Anyways, have a good day, night, love life, whatever it is you want to be good!


	3. We Found Each Other Again

Okay, so I know this is waaaaay late. I'm really sorry about that! I just had a whole bunch of projects due so I had no time to work on the story and then writer's block hit and that knocked out about two weeks, but, I overcame it and here this is! So thanks for waiting patiently! But, I'm sure you don't really care much for my excuses, just for the story. So, then why are you still reading this? Go onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or Sai. Or...anybody really. Darn...how sad. I do own the pencil I'm holding though, so yay!

Okay, so, you might want to go refresh your memory and go read the previous chapter because this starts off right from where it ended. Just thought I'd throw that out there...And now I'm done rambling! Onwards!

* * *

"_Hey, Sasuke?"_

Blue eyes open slowly to find Sasuke staring at him. He sucks in a quick breath as Sasuke's eyes meet his. Blue clashes with black and everything around them freezes.

"_What?"_

They're lost in each other, suffocating in the emotions swimming behind their eyes. Meshing, colliding, twisting, tangling. They have no control over what's being revealed in their eyes.

There's hurt and helplessness. Confusion. Anger and betrayal. A spark of lust and a flash of…no, that was nothing. Sasuke notes the tiny glimmer in Naruto's eyes and calls it Hope.

"_Do you love me?"_

Sasuke finds himself swimming in dangerous blue. It's like Naruto's blue eyes have washed over him and pulled him into the middle of the ocean. He finds himself struggling to stay above the waves of pain coming from the blonde but he knows that he's fighting a losing battle. He's like a child who doesn't know how to swim, thrashing in hopes of staying above the water, choking, gasping for air. His heart is pounding in his head and all he can think about is the instinct to survive.

He's given a slight reprieve, a breath of air, and then he's back under, splashing and choking on heavy emotions. Through it all he sees – feels - the hurt and betrayal radiating off of the blonde because even though he _knew_, he knew Sasuke was cheating, it's an entirely different matter to actually come face-to-face with it.

"_Tch. Of course. Moron."_

His body gives up trying on its own and he's sinking to the bottom of the blue ocean, suffocating on everything the blonde had to give. His eyes close slowly and he lets out the last breath he had. And suddenly he's fine, floating on the calm blue that only moments ago seemed to be trying to kill him.

And it hits him that the one thing he didn't find was hate.

"_That was uncalled for!"_

All Naruto can find in the world he's been thrust into is darkness, an inky blackness that surrounds him as far as he can see. He's confused, lost, scared; Sasuke's eyes are revealing heavy emotions that he can't make out. They've all seemed to mesh into one giant cloud of anger and rage.

He doesn't want to be here, doesn't want this to be real. He doesn't want to see how much his cheating hurt Sasuke because, dammit, Sasuke started it! It was all Sasuke's fault and if the stupid bastard hadn't done it in the first place then he never would have gone and done it too!

Even as he tells himself that he has every right to be angry, he realizes that he's never felt so helpless before.

"_Hn."_

He wants to close his eyes, shut this all away, but he knows that this will forever haunt him. He's just as guilty as Sasuke and he knows it and Sasuke knows it and Neji knows it and Sai knows it too. He just wants to scream and cry and throw a tantrum because it wasn't supposed to be like this!

It's not his fault…it's not his fault…it's not his fault…

"_Bastard!"_

Naruto falls to his knees and screams inside the black, knowing that he's never hurt more in his entire life.

"_Hn…"_

And then they're back in the real world, and neither of them have ever been more grateful to see the peeling green wallpaper in the background.

Sai is speaking in his calm, bland tone, probably something sarcastic by the look on his face and Neji's snapping back angrily, barking out something that sounds like an insult. Sasuke and Naruto don't even notice.

(1)_ "Do you love me?"_

Sai is tugging on Sasuke's arm, trying to get him away from this house, away from this hostile situation. But the raven-haired boy doesn't budge and Sai tugs harder. His feet refuse to move from this spot. He feels like he's waiting for the answer to an unspoken question and he can't leave without it.

"_Of course I do."_

Naruto bolts from the room, scampering up the stairs to their – used to be theirs, now it's…whoever's – bedroom. Neji goes to follow him, calling the blonde's name but Sasuke darts out of Sai's grasp and up the stairs, barreling past the brunette. He ignores both Sai's and Neji's cries of, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"_Really?"_

He shoots through the door that Naruto tried to slam shut and tackles the blonde onto the bed, pinning him between his body and the navy blue sheets. The blonde is yelling, twisting, squirming. "Get off! Get off! Go back to Sai! Go back to your stupid boyfriend! You obviously like him better than me anyway! Get off, Sasuke!"

"_Yes, Sasuke!"_

"You started this anyway! You did it first! It's your fault! You've got no one to blame but yourself, you bastard!" The blonde sucks in a deep breath and Sasuke readies himself for the next onslaught of insults. What comes next hurts even more than any insult the blonde could have made.

"_Will you love me forever?"_

"Don't do this to me, Sasuke. Don't do this to me. Please, Sasuke." Tears trail their way down Naruto's face as he breaks down. He doesn't want it to be like this, doesn't want Sasuke to see him like this, but he can't seem to stop himself. He wants Sasuke to stay with him and be with him only but he knows that he didn't cut it the first time around and won't the second time either. He wants Sasuke back but knows that it won't ever happen.

And all he can do about it is cry.

"_I'll love you longer than you'll love me. Remember that."_

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's wrists loosens as he watches the tears trickle down the blonde's face. He looks up to catch the blonde's eye but Naruto won't look at him, refuses to meet his gaze. He reaches up slowly, almost hesitantly, and cups the side of the blonde's face. He wipes away the blonde's tears with his thumb. "Naruto…"

"_You don't know that."_

"Why, Sasuke?" the blonde manages out.

He still won't look Sasuke in the eye.

"_You don't think so?"_

"Naruto…"

He leans forward, pausing momentarily, before leaning in the rest of the way and pressing a light kiss to the corner of the blonde's mouth. "Naruto."

"_You can't love me longer than forever, Naruto."_

Blue eyes still won't meet black, but the tears start up again. "Stop, Sasuke. Just stop. Don't do this."

"_You wanna bet?"_

Sasuke ignores Naruto's words and leans down again, this time pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"_Don't leave me, Sasuke."_

Naruto's entire body stiffens beneath Sasuke's and the raven-haired man hates the stab of pain that shoots down his spine. But he won't give up, his lips moving against unresponsive chapped ones.

"_I won't. I won't."_

Sasuke reaches up and runs a hand through blonde locks, hoping for even a tiny movement. He hopes Naruto can feel his desperation, his want, his need, his **love** for the blonde. He just wants Naruto to feel something.

And then slowly, Naruto's lips move against his own. His mouth opens, Sasuke's tongue plundering inside. Tan hands bury themselves into raven hair like they've done so many times before. Bodies are pressed flush against each other, the warmth comforting, even as Naruto's tears rub against Sasuke's cheek. They're pouring their hearts out into this kiss, this kiss that may or may not be their last.

"_Love me, Sasuke. Please, __**love**__ me."_

Naruto suddenly pushes him away, turning his head to the side. "No, Sasuke. You and I…Sai and Neji…we're not…we've got…" He sits up, shaking his head. "Sasuke…"

His shoulders droop and his eyes close as he bites into his bottom lip. Sasuke stares at him from the other side of the bed, too hurt and surprised to react. He watches as Naruto gets up. His mouth is open slightly and it hurts to breathe because he can't believe that this is really happening, that this really might be the end, but he's too dumbstruck to do a damn thing.

Naruto stops at the door, one hand on the doorframe, as he looks back over his shoulder at his lost, hurt, confused lover. "I thought you loved me, Sasuke," he says softly, his hand slipping from the doorframe as he shakes his head. "I really did." He leaves, his feet padding down the hallway.

Sasuke doesn't say a word, just gets up and runs after the blonde, his hand grabbing Naruto's. The blonde jerks around, angry and hurt.

Blue meets black.

"_I do. I __**do**__."_

* * *

(1) That's still Sasuke talking. Just making sure you guys know that, that way it's not like Naruto asking if Sasuke loves him again. Cause that would be weird...yeah...

And um, yeah, that's it. As in, that's the end of this chapter and the end of the story. You can pretty much make up your own depressing ending or make it a happy one. Have fun with it.

I want to thank all you peoples out there who read and reviewed and favorited and did all that stuff. It really made me happy. So please, hit the little review button and make me even happier, cause I know that's what you want to do, right? Right? Yes. So click the little button.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story and now, have a good day, night, morning, evening, whatever it is you want to be good!


End file.
